Belgium and the World
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: un fic de varias parejas con relacion a Bélgica Capitulo 4, Dance in the Night. Proximamente el 5, perdon por el asco de summary pero si quieren saber mas deberán leer los oneshots.
1. Memories

Este Fic es un multiships, pero los dedicados a Bélgica.

Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, si quieren de alguna pareja en especial en este conjunto de oneshots, pueden pedirla solo que debe estar relacionado con la belga, capaz y haga también con su versión nyo.

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, a ver si adivinan quien es el segundo personaje.

**Capitulo I**

**~Memorias~**

Estaba mirando la ventana observando la ciudad desde esta, tan tranquila tan calmada a simple vista, lejos de todos en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en cuantas veces nos habíamos dedicado a salir al balcón o subir a la azotea a ver esta por las noches con promesas y sueños de adolescentes.

Cada mañana es lo mismo, ya sé que esto se está marchitando, ¿aun recuerdas nuestra juventud? ¿Aun recuerdas el cómo empezamos con todo esto? Yo sí, tú eras mi vecino, mi mejor amigo, no solo me protegías de los abusones, sino que también me animabas cuando sentía que todo estaba mal.

¿Cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar?, no lo sé, quizás fue un mes luego de que nos casamos cuando descubrí un aroma distinto al mío y al tuyo en tu camisa, tal vez cuando encontré aquel lápiz labial grabado en el cuello de otra. Quizás fue cuando empezaste a irte todas las noches diciendo que tenías trabajo extra, tal vez cuando lo que hacías mas era ignorarme.

¿Acaso te he aburrido? ¿ acaso ya no me amas? No me lo digas, yo se que es asi, no solo puedo confirmarlo cuando me ves, sino que también ahora que conservo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de la luz a un lado de nuestra cama unas fotografías.

No me malentiendas no te mande a seguir, es algo que me llegaron hace una semana en mi correo, debió ser aquella jovencita, es muy hermosa, no te puedo culpar, siempre fuiste algo débil con las más jóvenes, entre ellas me incluyo.

Tomo una caja de cigarrillos, recuerdo que me regañaste cuando teníamos 16 años y me descubriste en el jardín del internado fumando, ahora no estas, y aunque lo estes dudo mucho que te importe si muero de un cáncer o no, se que estoy dramatizando, no es necesario recalcarlo, pero aun así no me importaría tampoco, estoy en casi mis treinta años, con un esposo al cual aún amo, pero, él ya no me ama.

He hablado de esto con Elizaveta, ella me ha dicho que debería dejarte, que lo mejor es un divorcio, que le pida ayuda a Arthur, se que él no te agrada, pero, incluso en estos momentos me cuestiono el porque te elegí a ti cuando pudo escogerlo a él, se que nunca se llevaron bien, pero él era mas honesto que tú y yo estaba al tanto, quizás si lo hubiera aceptado en su momento ahora mismo no estaría llorando cada noche tu ausencia, tal vez no estaría comparando los buenos tiempos cada vez que despierto y no te encuentro o si lo hago solo ahora me besas la mejilla, y te marchas a lo que tu llamas trabajo, sabiendo que quizás estas en los brazos de otra mujer.

He hablado con varios amigos cercanos, menos mis hermanos, los conozco es probable que si saben esto te acaben acorralando y matarte, a ellos nunca les agradaste. Quizás debí escucharlos.

He encendido el cigarrillo, la nicotina me calma, en estos momentos mientras siento el frio piso bajo mis pies, aunque en estos momentos he sentido que quizás ya no siento nada ni frio ni calor, es como si nada me importara, debería tomar tus cosas meterlas en maletas, solo por condescendencia para no lanzarlas por las calles, quizás le sirvan a algún vago, pero no, no tengo las fuerzas para eso.

Me quedo viendo la pared donde están varias fotografías nuestras, admiro tu sonrisa calida y amplia, asi como también lo hermoso de tus ojos, esa mirada que hace que mi sangre hierva y mis sentidos se pongan en alerta, pero eso era antes, ahora ya no tienes esa sonrisa ya no tienen ese brillo de antes cuando me mirabas. Tomo la foto de nuestra boda, cuando me juraste ser la única en tu vida, cuando prometiste ser mio por siempre, mentiroso, eso eres, un mentiroso y un traidor.

La observo mientras deslizo mis dedos por tu rostro, ya no me dejas tocarte, siempre estas cansado, a veces solo quisiera gritarte, exigirte una explicación, pero no lo haré no sé porque las cosas acabaron así, quizás sea el hecho de que no pueda darte un hijo, quizás el hecho de que no soy mas la misma jovencita de antes, tal vez solo tal vez nunca me amaste como yo a ti.

Quisiera saberlo, quisiera que me respondieras, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero, no quiero salir aun mas herida, pero es inevitable, algún día esta mentira se terminara, estoy consciente de que en algún momento dejaremos de mostrar esta ilusión de una buena pareja, de ser felices, de decir a los demás que tu eres mi buen esposo y yo tu leal esposa, algún día tal vez, dejes de solo pensarlo y me lo digas.

Pero ojala cuando eso pase no me digas nada, y solo desaparezcas tras la puerta para no regresar, al menos asi me harás el favor de no hacer que sienta mas dolor del que ahora siento, una llamada no respondo, no tengo porque hacerlo, ya me imagino que eres tu, y ya creo conocer tu excusa.

El contestador se activa, y escucho esa voz tan familiar perteneciente del hombre a quien amo, mientras tanto dejo escapar el humo de mis labios

"Emm soy yo, escucha no podré llegar a la casa me han dicho que debo viajar de emergencia, perdóname sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños pero te lo recompensaré lo juro, te quiero "

Y es todo, un te quiero, un falso te quiero, sé que no estarás aquí, no importa ya estoy acostumbrada, así que descuida, puedes quedarte allá yo estaré aquí mirando el tiempo pasar sintiendo mi corazón en pedazos tan pequeños que puedo jurar que de él ya no queda nada, ahora solo déjame llorar, al menos un momento hasta volver a ser aquella mujer fuerte y alegre que todos ven antes de que volvamos nuevamente a encontrarnos, y a actuar que nada ha cambiado.

Dejen Reviews por favor, si le interesa a alguien puede seguir mis otros fanfics, estoy considerando hacer historias alternas de "La Carta" de distintos personajes que estarán conectados con esa historia.


	2. Dreams

Este Fic es un multiships, pero los dedicados a Bélgica.

Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, si quieren de alguna pareja en especial en este conjunto de oneshots, pueden pedirla solo que debe estar relacionado con la belga, capaz y haga también con su versión nyo.

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, a ver si adivinan quien es el segundo personaje.

Capitulo II

~Dreams~

Su vida siempre había estado llena de cambios, de guerras, de revoluciones, era un milagro a veces que se mantuviera de pie, los alemanes habían llegado ahora a atormentantarla intentando cruzar sus fronteras.

Estaba débil, cansada pero sobre todo estaba agradecida con quien menos espero estarlo Inglaterra, él no solo había venido en su ayuda, sino que también se interesó en el hecho de su neutralidad, y la ayuda mutua que ambos se darían, nunca había pensado que el gran ex imperio británico vendría en su ayuda, pero, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar pensar en varias anécdotas que llegaban a sus oídos.

Disparos, explosiones, y gritos era lo que los rodeaba en esos momentos, Inglaterra había sufrido mucho ayudándole, y ella se empezaba a sentir culpable tras aquello acercándose a este que terminaba apenas de colocarse unas vendas en un brazo, tras cambiárselas.

Deberías volver, Arthur yo estaré bien – menciono la chica observando la formada espalda del inglés, en esos momentos había logrado identificar muchas emociones y sentimientos por este, no era solo agradecimiento, y admiración, sino algo mas fuerte que todo eso, fue lo que alguna vez ya había sentido antes, casualmente por su viejo enemigo del mar.

No digas tonterías Emma, estoy bien, además unos disparos no me harán nada – respondió el inglés sin mirarle

No Arthur debes irte aun tienes tiempo, además tu gente también te necesita yo estaré bien ya te lo he dicho – expreso la mujer alzando un poco la voz, aunque el inglés sin más se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado para ir hacia ella.

La belga sentía el pulso acelerado cuando se cruzaba con los ojos de ese verde musgo, que solo le provocaba una atracción que no sería correspondida jamás pero aún quedaba soñar que algún día la viera, no solo como el ex territorio que fue objeto de tantas disputas, quizás algún día Arthur la vería de un modo diferente. Mientras sintió que era tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza lanzando un quejido tras ello.

No debes decirme eso, cuando tú estas peor que yo, ¡¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?!- le reprochó con una notoria ira en sus ojos, la belga quedaba en silencio, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, tenía vendajes bajo su camisa, varias cicatrices que quizás jamás irían a desaparecer de su piel, pero las heridas físicas no eran nada en esos momentos.

Lo lamento – susurro la joven desviando la vista, sintiendo como la fuerza ejercida sobre su muñeca disminuía.

Yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase Emma, estaré protegiéndote no dejaré que esos alemanes te hagan algo tienes mi palabra- los dedos del hombre fueron hacia la pequeña barbilla de la chica tomando esta con una delicadeza que ella nunca había experimentado por parte de este en todo ese tiempo que habían convivido entre ellos.

La chica quedó prendada de esos ojos que la miraban, esa mirada era tan intensa tan diferente a las otras, en esos momentos no sabía si el inglés hablaba como nación o como hombre, solo sabía que su corazón latía con fuerza, que empezaba a sentir los labios resecos, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, hasta dejar las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

En un momento a otro ahora estaba en los brazos ajenos siendo rodeada por estos de un modo tan cálido y agradable, uno que calmaba su corazón, la hacían sentir protegida y querida, quería seguir soñando con un mañana diferente, uno sin las guerras, uno donde pudiera quizás ir con el inglés a tomar el té, charlar, comer chocolates, y quizás solo quizás tomar su mano de un modo más íntimo como lo hacían en aquellos libros viejos cargados de historias románticas que en esos tiempos ya no tenían cabida, pues el mundo estaba lleno de próximas tragedias aún peores.

-Merci – susurro la chica, sintiendo las manos del mayor sobre sus hebras rubias, Arthur olía a rosas, no le extrañaba, ahora mismo se mostraba frágil y le enseñaba ese lado inseguro suyo, pero no podía evitarlo, solo quería que la guerra acabará, que toda esa pesadilla solo fuera eso pero era la realidad.

El mañana les esperaba, vendrían más disparos, mas explosiones, pero esa noche, al menos esa noche sin saberlo quizás ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo sueño uno donde ambos pudieran estar en paz, compartiendo un momento así a solas sin ese miedo de que uno de ellos pudiera desaparecer tras el siguiente disparo.

Varios años habían pasado desde aquel día, las naciones que habían participado en la guerra recordaban a los caídos, la belga no era diferente llevando las flores para sus soldados caídos, mientras unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella hasta finalmente despedirse de todos ellos.

Caminaba lento hasta observar una figura, la cual recibió con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, la mujer se fue aproximando descubriendo a la nación inglesa con un paraguas

-No debería ser tan descuidada- le regañó la joven solo lanzo una pequeña risa

- Lo soy porque sé que tú siempre vendrás en mi ayuda – menciono la belga con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que el mayor sintiera las pálidas mejillas calentarse desviando ligeramente la vista.

- debemos irnos no quiero que te enfermes – mencionó de pronto cambiando de tema, la joven no dijo más rodeándole el brazo, habían pasado años pero aun así a pesar de los problemas que pudieron tener en el futuro, a pesar de que al final solo se había rendido por orden de su jefe, ahora el día lucía más claro y agradable, porque a pesar de todo lo que pudo haber pasado ellos seguían juntos, y Arthur siempre estaría para protegerla.

No solo como nación sino también como la persona quien más la amaba, y esos dos anillos de plata en ambas manos eran prueba de aquello.


	3. Save Me

Este Fic es un multiships, pero los dedicados a Bélgica.

Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, si quieren de alguna pareja en especial en este conjunto de oneshots, pueden pedirla solo que debe estar relacionado con la belga, capaz y haga también con su versión nyo.

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, a ver si adivinan quien es el segundo personaje.

Capitulo III

Save me

Iván ese era el nombre del hombre que había encontrado hacia un tiempo malherido en el camino a su apartamento, Emma habíase recibido de enfermera hacia un año, y como su ética se lo exigía debía ayudarle, claro que jamás espero que terminara salvando a un jefe de la mafia rusa, y mucho menos que este al parecer se había dedicado a ella, según Iván era solo por el hecho de que le había salvado su vida, y no podía dejarla así como así. Aun así la belga sabía que él era un hombre peligroso, era alguien respetado y temido por muchos.

Iván había vivido un mes junto a la chica antes de decirle quien era, y como había acabado malherido, ella no lo critico ni dijo nada, tampoco llamaría a la policía eso le dio curiosidad e intriga, la joven parecía no temerle a pesar de haberle dicho todas las atrocidades que había cometido; él había nacido en Rusia junto con sus dos hermanas mayores, las cuales trabajaban con él, pero la infancia de ellos no fue sencilla, y este tuvo que ir introduciéndose en el lado oscuro de una sociedad donde lo que importa es el dinero y el poder, pero gracias a eso pudo mantener a su familia segura, aunque también tuvo que alejarse de esta y cometer distintos crímenes, sus manos estaban sucias, manchadas con sangre de personas inocentes y no tan inocentes, pero a él no le interesaba o al menos eso parecía, la verdad era que el ruso se sentía tan usado, tan solo, y dudaba que alguna vez alguien pudiera llenar o ayudarlo con aquel vacío, pero estaba equivocado.

-Iván, de nuevo has venido aquí – menciono la belga notando la gran figura de aquel hombre que portaba aquella bufanda alrededor del cuello, él le había comentado que se la había tejido una de sus hermanas cuando él era aún más joven.

La belga no dudaba que el ruso era alguien peligroso, pero también había notado lo solo que este se sentía, ella lo entendía hacia unos años había perdido a toda su familia, sus hermanos sufrieron un accidente y sus padres habían muerto mucho antes de esto, así que ella tuvo que tratar con varias personas, tuvo que vender sus joyas y muchas cosas para mantenerse a la corta edad de 16 años, pagando todos los gastos y demás, le habían designado a un tutor pero este no solo se había aprovechado de ella sino que también la uso para diversión de varios hombres, la belga había así endurecido su corazón, hasta que lo descubrieron quitándole la custodia pero ella ya había llegado a la mayoría de edad.

Luego de eso buscaba trabajos de medio tiempo, todos mencionaban que era una buena persona pero ella no se sentía así, y bueno a veces no quería recordar el pasado doloroso, incluso a veces tenía pesadillas con aquellos tiempos duros de su adolescencia

Claro que era consciente que quizás tener tanta cercanía con el ruso sería un problema pero no podía evitarlo, ambos estaban solos en ese mundo codicioso, lleno de mentiras y dolor.

Emma, iba camino a visitarte – menciono el ruso con esa sonrisa cargada de tristeza pero a veces para ella si era sincera, más cuando lo hacía reír.

Bien entonces ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a hacer las compras y luego vamos a mi apartamento a cenar?- comento la joven, el ruso acepto encantado

La belga no era como las mujeres que lo rodeaban y estaban interesadas en su poder y dinero, ella era cálida, tan diferente a él pero también había notado que estaba cargada de heridas de un pasado oscuro, pues nunca hablaba de este, así que él se encargó de investigar a profundidad, cuando se enteró mando a matar dentro de su celda a cada uno de aquellos hombres, y no conforme el mismo asesino y torturo a uno cuando logro que escapara para lanzar su cadáver al mar, un buen final aunque el sentía que ni con eso calmaría realmente esa necesidad de castigar a aquellos que lastimaron a aquella mujer.

Sabía que era una locura, pero con el tiempo él había idealizado una mujer y esa era la belga, una mujer como ella que podía ser cálida, pero a la vez que podía combatir cualquier adversidad, la admiraba y sentía una gran necesidad de tenerla algún día en sus brazos, pero primero debía sanar esas heridas, y ella lo sanaría, quizás ella era su salvación, no, más bien estaba seguro que por ella dejaría todo, si tan solo pudiera llegar a tocarla del modo en que tanto anhelaba lejos de un deseo carnal más bien uno sentimental y espiritual.

Los meses pasaron, Iván se había tenido que marchar diciendo que tenía que irse a cumplir un encargo en Rusia, ella se despidió de él y este le robo un beso sin consentimiento para luego enviarle un ramo de girasoles, ella quedo extrañada, y el inquieto y feliz, tan feliz que podría morir en paz.

La belga sabía que ese romance no tenía cabida en un mundo como ese, ella solo era una enfermera y el un capo de la mafia, su vida estaría cargada de peligros de crímenes, y tragedias, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo por el ruso cada vez que se marchaba cada vez que la dejaba atrás, quizás solo quizás, él había logrado de a poco hacer que las paredes de su corazón fueran derrumbadas, mientras tanto miraba aquel ramo de girasoles.

La joven sonrió cuando Iván volviera, le daría su respuesta.

Bueno la vida ya estaba cargada de peligros, ¿qué tan malo sería tomar otro mas?


	4. Dance in the Night

Este Fic es un multiships, pero los dedicados a Bélgica.

Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, si quieren de alguna pareja en especial en este conjunto de oneshots, pueden pedirla solo que debe estar relacionado con la belga, capaz y haga también con su versión nyo.

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, a ver si adivinan quien es el segundo personaje.

**Capitulo**** IV**

**~Dance in the Night~**

Era la última fiesta de secundaría, el ultimo baile y los últimos preparativos estaban listos, un joven miraba con cierto recelo hacia una pareja, un cierto brillo de celos y melancolía, no era raro esa persona parecía siempre llevarle algo de ventaja y esa ocasión no sería diferente. João era un joven apuesto, era también conocido por sus amistades problemáticas, así como él mismo, claro que no era tan ignorado, ya que muchas jóvenes se terminaban fijando en el moreno, que a pesar de todos los rumores, era alguien agradable con las mujeres, pero su vida había dado varios giros en especial cuando se acabó fijando en una joven.

Su nombre era Emma, era procedente de Bélgica, había llegado hacía unas semanas junto con su familia, él era un año mayor que esta, pero la primera vez que se habían cruzado fue por causa del hermano mayor de la joven. Este era receloso por ella, así que desde un principio dejaba claro que nadie se atreviese a intentar algo con la chica, ella se notaba como una joven serena y dulce a simple vista, aunque también algo ingenua, cosa que no era así del todo, había escuchado que algunos habían intentado algo con esta, y no solo acabaron con una muñeca rota o el deseo de poder reproducirse en el futuro cuando esta les golpeaba como un modo de defensa por sus malas intenciones, también decidían jamás cruzarse con la chica.

João, le hablaba de momentos, le parecía una chica interesante y al parecer se había vuelto amiga de su hermano menor, pero, había algo que el comenzaba a sentir por esta siendo peligroso, en especial cuando ya habían empezado a ir al mismo instituto a estudiar, la joven estaba en el club de física y también de música, aunque la veía mayormente en la biblioteca. En esos tiempos se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero él sabía que ella quizás nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo.

Aun así había pasado el tiempo y creyó que debería arriesgarse pero quizás aprovecharía lo de su baile de último año, la invitaría y allí finalmente podría tal vez confesarse, pero su sueño se había hecho pedazos cuando la chica fue hacia este abrazándole con una gran sonrisa emocionada por la noticia, su hermano la había invitado, y fue así como entendió que había vuelto a perder contra Antonio, su molesto hermano menor, el favorito de todos, hasta juraba que de sus padres.

Ahora estaba tomando mirando a la pareja bailar en medio de la pista, hasta que se fueron deteniendo, al parecer su hermano se había excusado al oír el llamado de sus amigos, la belga le dejó marcharse y se le acercó cuando logró divisarlo entre los estudiantes.

João luces aburrido, además ¿Dónde está Caroline? – menciono la rubia mirando por los alrededores

-Decidió que era más divertido ir a bailar con Matthew – menciono el sin darle importancia solo la había invitado para no llegar solo a aquel lugar, no le interesaba pasar tiempo con ella en realidad.

-oh, no la culpo con esa expresión tuya cualquiera desearía alejarse – bromeó aunque el lanzo un ligero gruñido, claro que no era por enojo, pero bueno en esos momentos se encontraba frustrado.

En ese momento comenzaría a sonar una canción algo lenta, era una de las favoritas de la chica, lo sabía porque esta se lo había mencionado alguna vez, ella se puso frente a este

-Bueno João, espero y me des el honor de bailar esta pieza contigo – expreso sonriéndole, quedando algo sorprendido y atontado por sus palabras viendo la mano estirada hacia él

-Eso debería decirlo yo, sabes me estas quitando todo el orgullo de un macho al hacerlo-

-bueno si te sirve nunca lo has tenido –

-Hey!- exclamó, pero acepto tomando con cuidado la mano ajena, para así ambos caminar hacía la pista.

Ya allí la canción seguiría con varias parejas a su alrededor, el joven observaba los ojos ajenos con ese tono jade, mientras tanto pensaba que el vestido de aquel tono azul oscuro le sentaba bien, así como aquel corte de sirena que dejaba marcado las curvas ajenas, siguieron al compás, olvidando así lo que había a su alrededor hasta sentir de pronto la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho apoyándose era tan agradable y tan cálido el tenerla en sus brazos de ese modo.

Siguieron hasta que la canción había terminado, ella se apartó con una sonrisa en sus labios, se puso de puntillas y le susurro algo en el oído que lo dejo descolocado, cuando esta termino de alejarse de él, solo pudo notar como su hermano había regresado observándoles con una expresión algo seria, pero la chica sin más le tomo del brazo para así ir juntos hacia la mesa de bocadillos

El portugués estaba aún algo perdido en sus ideas, pues las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza

"la próxima vez, si quieres invitarme hazlo, no soy alguien paciente "

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, quizás aún quedaban esperanzas para poder ganarle en algo a su hermano, si es que no lo había hecho ya.


End file.
